1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an element for fixing an object, and more particularly to an element for fixing a circuit board.
2. Related Art
In the current optoelectronic industry, a common liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a thin film transistor array substrate and a rigid-flex circuit board, in which the rigid-flex circuit board is connected to the thin film transistor array substrate.
In view of the above, the rigid-flex circuit board includes at least a flexible circuit board and a rigid circuit board, and the rigid circuit board is connected to the thin film transistor array substrate through the flexible circuit board. A drive chip is mounted on the rigid circuit board, and is electrically connected to the thin film transistor array substrate through the rigid circuit board and the flexible circuit board. As such, the drive chip can drive and control the thin film transistor array substrate.
The rigid circuit board is usually locked on a metal backplane of a backlight module by screws. In this way, the rigid circuit board can be fixed in the interior of the LCD to avoid the movement of the rigid circuit board, thereby preventing the damage to the LCD caused by the collision of the rigid circuit board with the LCD panel.